I cAn Be YoUr HeRo
by honkingdicks
Summary: HUMANSTUCK. Your name is NEPETA LEIJON, and you go to a school full of sluts and douchebags. You're not the most popular girl there... thats an understatement, everyone hates you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY. First pairing ship thingy... It's probably gonna be shit, but whatever XD HUMANSTUCK.

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON, you go to a public school full of sluts and douchebags. You're not the most popular girl there... that's an understatement, everyone hates you. You have 2 friends in the entire school, TEREZI PYROPE and FEFERI PEIXES. You have no male friends, although, you'd like to have some. You are fine with Terezi and Feferi though, fine, no, you are MORE than fine with them. They took you under their wings when you first joined the school and stopped everyone picking on you, although, when they're not around. It's a nightmare.

Nepeta's alarm went off. 'Meow meow meow' it chorused. Nepeta growled and snuggled her face further into her pillow. _Really, THIS early? _Nepeta opened one eye to look at the time. '6:00' Nepeta sighed and fumbled for the snooze button, she ended up throwing the alarm clock at the wall and closing her eyes once again.

"Nepeta, wake up" A deep voice knocked on the door.

"Equius, can i skip school today?" Nepeta's voice was muffled, her face still engulfed in her pillow.

"Why?"

"I feel ill" Nepeta lied. She was itching to get out of bed and move.

Equius opened the door and sat on the end of her bed "Come here"

Nepeta rolled over and sat up slowly, she let her eyelids droop and pulled her quilt around her. She sure is lucky her skin is ghostly pale. Equius rested the back of his hand on Nepeta's forehead and his eyebrows knitted together. "Oh, my... you do seem ill" He stood up "I'll phone the school and tell them you can't make it today"

Nepeta sighed happily and lay back down. Equius left her room and closed the door gently. Nepeta could hear the tapping of his shoes as he walked down the corridor. Lucky you have a gullible brother. She looked around her room, almost forgetting what it looked like. She sat up and stared at one wall, then the next, then the next. "I should decorate" Nepeta sighed as she repeatedly looked at her plain dark red walls. Nepeta glanced over at a medium-sized light blue tin. _That wasn't there before..._ She raised an eyebrow and cautiously stalked over to it, waving a hand to see if it would move. She deemed it safe and grab the tin, curious to what's inside. Nepeta carefully removed the lid and place it on the floor next to her. Inside was some... Chalk? And a note, Nepeta placed the tin next to the lid and took out the note.

'Nepeta,

I know you're bored, and i will get you a laptop, don't worry, but in the meantime, i got you some chalk, draw on your walls, they're boring. ~ Equius'

Nepeta chuckled to herself and put the note back in the tin, she looked around for a colour to start drawing with. Nepeta grinned. "ac grins as she spots a puurety green. ac quickly swipes the green from the mighty..." Nepeta tilted her head "the uh... the mighty tin beast!" Nepeta grabbed the chalk and held it in the air "ac rushes over to her wall and begins to draw" Nepeta sprung up and skipped over to her wall. Nepeta moved the chalk around in her fingers, taking in the feel of it, the smell, the look of it, then...

"Nepeta, someone's here for you" Nepeta froze as she heard Equius faint voice, she growled and tossed the chalk on her bed. "Just about to draw as well" Nepeta mumbled as she trotted down the stairs. Equius was holding the door open, he moved away as she blinked lazily and turned to look at her visitors.

"Nepeta!" Feferi exclaimed.

Terezi sniffed "I thought it was you, i lost your brother's sweaty smell" She grinned.

They were both in their uniforms, black skirt, white shirt, black tie. BORING.

"Did you need anything?" Nepeta rested her head on the door.

"We came to see if you wanted to walk to school with us" Feferi smiled.

"I'm not coming to school" Nepeta coughed.

"Ill again?" Terezi rolled her eyes.

"You know it" Nepeta sighed, she wished she could tell her friends the truth.

"Awh, well get better soon okay?" Feferi rubbed Nepeta's arm.

"I'll try" Nepeta narrowed her eyes as she saw a group walking behind them.

Feferi turned to look "Oh, there's Eridan... I- i better go..."

Terezi sniffed "I smell Karkles, is it okay if i go as well Nep?"

Nepeta nodded and narrowed her eyes even more as she was. HER.

Vriska Serket, most popular girl at school, and who was she with? Gamzee Makara of corse, the two were holding hands. She hated him, so much after what he did, she wished he would just go.

"Uhm... Bye then" Terezi nodded a farewell and followed Feferi towards the group.

Nepeta growled and slammed the door behind her. She slid down it and tucked her legs up to her chest as far as they would go.

"All that cold air isn't good for you" Equius kneeled on the floor and stroked her hair.

"I-I know" Nepeta coughed "I'm going back to my room"

"Alright then" Equius helped her up "I'm going to work now, I'll let you know if I'm going to be late"

"Alright, thanks" Nepeta mumbled as she climbed the stairs.

"Finally" Nepeta breathed in as she closed her bedroom door, she grabbed two more colours and began to draw on her wall. Scribbling down basic outlines in white, then going over them in green, the same with another colour. Nepeta loved to draw, especially cats and humans, she always got top in art class, she just drew what was on her mind, and the only thing on her mind right now was...

Nepeta stood back to admire her art. She had drawn herself in green, creeping up on the other character, a friendly smile on her face, tail high in the air. A heart in the middle. Then, sitting cross legged facing Nepeta, was Gamzee Makara.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta sighed happily as she looked at her work, it was one of the best pieces she has ever done. She nodded and scrambled over to the tin to get more chalk. "Which colour next..." Nepeta's eyes darted over the colours "What about all of them" She grinned and scooped a handful of them, dragging the tin back with her. She grabbed 4 new colours and began to draw.

Bit's of dust circled around her as she quickly rubbed the white lines away, fumbled for a new colour and brought it to the wall, scribbling down new lines. Nepeta hissed in anger as she nearly tripped, making a giant pink line through her work. She looked around for something to use as a cloth. "Puurfect" She noticed an old top on her bed, Nepeta reached her leg over and picked it up with her toes, flicking it towards her and catching it with her free hand. She began to carefully rub out the line until it could be seen no more.

Nepeta closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed. She lay there for a while until she slowly began to fall asleep...

-Dream-

Nepeta awoke in a forest. Well, it might be a forest. She got up and leant on a tree. "Is there any point to the dream?"

"Maybe"

Nepeta looked around "Who's there?" She hissed.

"You mean you can't recognise my voice?"

"No, show yourself" Nepeta francticly looked around.

"I'll show myself, if you show yourself"

Nepeta hissed in annoyance and pushed herself off the tree "There, I'm here, now come out!"

"I think you should calm down"

"I think YOU should show yourself"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Gamzee?" Nepeta narrowed her eyes.

"Well done" He clapped slowly "You ARE a smart one aren't you?"

"Shut up" Nepeta looked away blushing slightly.

He sat down, cross-legged, facing her, she couldn't help but admire the way he looked. Every day, he puurfectly put on clown makeup, it never smudged, no matter how much people tried. His short black hair, messy as always, flowed slightly in the breeze. He tapped his feet to a tune Nepeta didn't recognise.

"What song is that?" Nepeta asked curiously "I haven't heard it before"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Gamzee blinked lazily, that stupid grin on his face.

"What?"

"Wake up"

-End of dream-

Nepeta's eyes shot open and she sat up. Glancing nervously around her room. _Phew, it was only a dream._

Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta looked at her two new drawings. Feferi and Eridan, sitting down, holding hands with a heart above their heads. Terezi and Karkat standing up, kissing, a heart above their heads. She sighed as she looked back at her and Gamzee. "It will nevfur be" She placed a hand on the drawing and dragged it down, smudging all of it.

Nepeta looked over at her clock, 12:30. "Wow, i slept for a long time, but, it didn't SEEM that long..."

She saw her phone blinking on her chair. Nepeta grinned "ac pawtiosuly stalks over to the blinking device. ac leaps at it and pins it to the grrround" She dived onto the chair with a crash as it crashed into the wall "ac moves the chairr to inspect any damage" Luckily, there was no damage done. "ac takes the device and takes it back to her lair" Nepeta grabbed her phone and sat on her bed.

"Oh, i almost furgot!" Nepeta opened pesterchum.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

CC: Glub! 38D

AC: :33 Shouldn't you be at school?

CC: It's dinner time silly

AC: :33 Oh, yeah, i furgot

CC: )(ow are you doing? Are you okay?

AC: :33 I'm fine, just thinking...

CC: About w)(at, maybe i could help 38)

AC: :33 Just my felines...

CC: Oh, your feelings... )(mm... About w)(at or w)(o?

AC: :33 Whiskers

CC: Vriska's not t)(at bad

AC: :33 She is! :OO

CC: Not w)(en you get to know )(er

AC: :33 I don't WANT to get to know her she's a-

CC: Glub

AC: :33 *Sigh* Listen, Fefuri, i know you're just trying to help but...

CC: I'm sorry Nepeta, i know they're your feelings, but i can't help but worry 38(

AC: :33 I know Fefuri, i'm sorry to worry you, just, say to Terezi fur me

CC: I will, bye Nepeta! 38)

AC: :33 Bye

cuttlefishCullter [CC] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta sighed and rubbed her neck, she placed her phone next to her and went to rub her smudged drawing off. She took the top and began to clean her wall. The green chalk caught her eye, although, she continued to clean her wall until there was no evidence of any chalk left. She took the white and began to draw down some messy outlines. Nepeta crouched down and kept drawing.

After a few minutes, the outline was done, she took her make-shift cloth and rubbed the outlines away so that they were just visible. Nepeta took the olive-green, and began to draw.

Hour after hour went by and Nepeta kept drawing, she didn't stop, she would lose her inspiration, no matter how much she needed a rest, a drink, Nepeta would keep drawing.

Nepeta glanced over at the clock.

4:43

She sighed "I'll finish it by 5" Nepeta promised herself.

5:00

Nepeta looked up at her work and smiled. She stepped back to get a better view, now on her wall, was herself. In her trademark olive trench coat that was flowing in the wind. Drawing Nepeta was stood on the side of a volcano, lave bursting out behind her, hair covering her face as her tail curled up.

Nepeta smiled at her art, a bleep emitted from her phone, as she turned to see who it was, the purple Capricorn sign glowed on her screen.


	4. Chapter 4

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering arsenicCapnip [AC]

TC: ReMEMbEr ThE nAmE.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

"What" Nepeta stared at her screen in horror.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]

AC: :33 What

AC: :33 I know you're there

AC: :33 Answer me, you just messaged me!

AC: :33 I hate you.

TC: SoMeOnEs FliPpInG tHeIr WiCkEd ShiT.

AC: :33 What the hell, seriously

TC: WhAt Do YoU mEaN?

AC: :33 One second...

TC: :o)

AC: :33 TC: ReMEMbEr ThE nAmE.

TC: Oh ThAt.

AC: :33 Yeah, that

TC: It WaS tHe NaMe Of ThE sOnG.

AC: :33 What song?

TC: YoU aSkEd FoR tHe NaMe Of ThE sOnG i WaS tApPiNg.

AC: :33 Wait what.

TC: ;o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta quickly got off pesterchum and opened youtube, she typed in 'Remember the name'

She clicked on the first video and tapped her feet impatiently waiting for it to load.

Nepeta listened to the song, tapping her feet along to the tune. _It IS the song he was tapping his feet to..._

"Uhm..." Nepeta blinked, questions buzzing around in her head.

1. How did Gamzee know about the dream?

2. Why was he in the dream?

3. Were they both in the dream, can that happen? Can they talk to each other in dreams?

4. Why did Gamzee even bother telling her the song?

5. WHY THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU LIKE HIM?!


	5. Chapter 5

'Meow... Meow...Meooooww...' Nepeta's broken alarm clock went off. She grinned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Puurrsday, my favourite day" She jumped out of bed and changed into her uniform.

Nepeta walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "God, i look horrible..." She shook her head and began to brush her hair. "Acceptable" Nepeta shrugged and got her toothbrush out.

"Nepeta, breakfast" Equius called up the stairs.

"Coming..." Nepeta sighed and spat out her toothpaste and went downstairs.

Equius gestured towards some toast on the table. Nepeta nodded and began to eat. She looked at her phone and opened pesterchum.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

GC: H3LLO N3P3T4! :]

AC: :33 Hi Terezi, how are you?

GC: 1M 4LR1GHT TH4NKS. HOW 4R3 YOU?

AC: :33 I'm fine, just eating breakfast

GC: TH1S 34RLY? DOES TH4T M34N YOUR3 COM1NG TO SCHOOL TOD4Y?

AC: :33 Yeah, i am

GC: DO YOU W4NT M3 4ND F3F3R1 TO COM3 TO YOUR HOUS3 SO YOU C4N W4LK W1TH US? :?

AC: :33 That would be puurfect, thanks!

GC: 4W3SOME! S33 YOU 1N 4 B1T TH3N! :]

AC: :33 Yeah, by33!

GC: :]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta smiled to herself and put her phone on the table and continued eating.

"Going to school i see?" Equius looked up.

"Yeah, i feel better now" Nepeta sighed hoping Terezi and Feferi didn't walk with... THEM.

"Alright, well, i'm going t work now, take care of yourself" Equius got up and opened the door. "HAve you got your keys?"

Nepeta nodded and pointed to her bag.

"Phone?"

Nepeta waved her phone in the air.

"Alright then, goodbye, i'll let you know if i'm going to be late"

"Okay, bye Equius" Nepeta waved.

"I think your friends are here as well"

Nepeta grabbed her bag and stuffed the rest of the toast in her mouth.

"That's attractive" Equius rolled his eyes.

"thut up" Nepeta growled and swallowed.

"Hey Nepeta" Feferi smiled as Nepeta bounded up to them.

"Someones energetic today" Terezi grinned. "I could hear you from down the driveway"

"Yeah yeah, let's go" Nepeta urged.

"Oh, yeah, before they get here" Feferi turned around and began to jog up the driveway, Nepeta and Terezi following.

"Alright, i think we're safe" Terezi commented "I can't smell face paint"

"Good" Nepeta breathed out.

"So, how was your day off?" Feferi turned to look at her.

"It was alright i guess, Equius bought be some chalk so i drew all day" Nepeta shrugged.

"Ooh, did you use red chalk?" Terezi grinned.

"Maybe" Nepeta grinned and reached for her bag and pulled out some red chalk.

"OOh!" Terezi gasped and took the chalk. "Thank you Nepeta" Terezi pulled her into an awkward side-hug.

"You're welcome, i have another one so..."

"Glub" Feferi smiled.

Terezi sniffed then scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Heeeeeeeey girls!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, this episode I'm putting my friend's OC in it, he's been so nice to me and I think he deserves at least ONE chapter with him in, it'll only be this one and maybe a couple of pesterlogs, so if you don't like OC stories, this isn't turning into one, don't worry XD**

Nepeta froze.

"Oh, hey Vriska!" Feferi turned on her heels to face her.

Terezi sniffed again "Vriska? Where's clown boy, i can smell him..."

"Oh, Gamzee is at the shop with Karkat, they should be back soon" Vriska smirked.

"Alright then" Terezi shrugged and licked the chalk.

"What are you doing?" Vriska raised an eyebrow.

"Red chalk is the best"

"Oh right... You can taste colours, I forgot. Who gave you that?"

"Nepeta" Terezi sniffed and patted Nepeta's shoulder.

"OOhhh...I see..." Vriska grinned.

"I don't" Terezi adjusted her glasses.

"Wow, another blind joke. Ha Ha"

"Can we keep walking? Or if you're waiting for Gamzee and Karkat, we will go" Feferi interrupted.

"Yeah sure, whatever" Vriska shrugged and leaned on a nearby wall, hands crossed over her chest and fringe lying on top of her glasses.

"Thank you" Nepeta whispered as Feferi and Terezi began to walk again.

"No puuroblem" Feferi giggled.

"Bye Nepeta, see you next lesson!" Feferi called after her.

"Bye" Nepeta sighed and opened the door, the class wasn't busy yet, thank god. Nepeta walked over to the back of the class and took her seat. She yawned and rested her head on the desk and slowly... drifted off to...

"Sleepy head wake up" Something flicked her in the head.

_Oh god no, not this early in the day, please..._ Nepeta lifted her head to see an unfamiliar boy couched behind her desk, only his head visible.

"Who are you?" Nepeta rubbed her eye.

"I'm Cicero, pronounced Sis-earo if you didn't catch it the first time, Cicero Dallas" He stretched a hand over the desk.

"Nepeta, Leijon" She shook his hand.

"Now, is anyone sitting here?" Cicero gestured to the seat next to him.

"Not that i know of, no"

"Awesome" Cicero slung his bag over the back of the chair and sat down.

The door swung open, Vriska appeared and who behind her? Gamzee of corse.

"Never seen the two apart" Nepeta grumbled.

"What do you mean?"Cicero leaned over.

"Gamzee's like a lost sheep who's only chance of survival is if he follows Vriska everywhere"  
Nepeta looked at the clock.

8:30

Nepeta didn't hear what Cicero said next, she was busy on her phone, then she noticed the pesterchum icon blinking. Her eyebrows knitted together as she opened it to see who was pestering her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, so REELY sorry fur the late chapter, more to come though! Also, i'm English, so the terms will be English. At my school, we have 2 lunch halls. Cold hall and Hot hall. Cold hall serves cold foot, Hot hall serves hot food. Simple! **

**I love you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even when i read them at 3am, it makes me feel warm inside ^^**

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

AG: Heeeeeeeey. ::::)

AC: :33 Hello. What do you want?

AG: Just saying hi to my 8est 8uddy.

AC: :33 What a joke. What do you want?

AG: Heh. Even when I'm typing you can see str8 through me.

AC: :33 Answer the question

AG: Park. After school. 8e there.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

_Great. There she goes again. You just wanna..._

"Nepeta, wake up sleepy head, class is over" Cicero prodded her.

"Oh..." Nepeta lifted her head and grabbed her things. "See you tomorrow i guess..."

"Yeah, bye!" Cicero happily ran out of the classroom over to a group of boys.

Nepeta waited until the group had gone before leaving the classroom and started searching for Terezi and/or Feferi.

"Nepeta!"

"Ah!" Sheiled her face with her arms.

"Hey, it's only me..." Feferi looked worried.

"Oh, hey sorry, i fell asleep and I'm getting used to loud noises again" Nepeta lied. To be honest, she was shit scared.

"Silly, you should get some more sleep"

"That's what i was trying to do..."

"Lets go for lunch" Feferi changed the subject "Terezi is waiting for us and maybe food will wake you up"

"I guess"

"Great!" Feferi grabbed Nepeta's arm and dragged her towards the cold hall.

Feferi stopped and looked around.

"Over here" Terezi called waving her hands.

Feferi nodded to Nepeta and skipped over to her friend. Nepeta shoved her hands in her pockets and followed, sitting down next to Terezi. She opened her bag. It wasn't the greatest bag ever, but it'll do. It was an olive green messenger bag that hung loosely over Nepeta's slim shoulders. She looked inside, her lunchbox surrounded by paper and books. Nepeta sighed and pushed the debris to one side and carefully picked up her lunch and placed it on the table in front of her. She moved the bag to her side and opened the green-tinted box. Inside was 2 tuna sandwiches neatly wrapped in cling-film, 1 packet of cheese and onion crisps and a chocolate bar. Nepeta didn't eat much at school, she would have a big meal when she got home.

"Is that all you're eating Nepeta?" Terezi sniffed her lunch.

Nepeta nodded quickly remembering Terezi couldn't see the gesture. "Yeah, i have a big meal when i get home"

"As long as you're eating enough..." Terezi shrugged and carried on eating her apple.

"You worry too much about me" Nepeta chuckled as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"We worry because we care" Feferi place a gentle hand on Nepeta's shoulder.

Nepeta shrugged it away "I know just..." She sighed "Doesn't matter"

Feferi narrowed her eyes "Nepeta, what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" She forced a smile "Really, i'm just tired"

"You have art next don't you?" Terezi quickly changed the subject.

"No, I have P.E then art last" Nepeta took a bite out of her food.

"Ah, I'm in your art, aren't i?"

"I think so, they put you next to me didn't they? I can't remember"

"Most likely" Terezi shrugged and threw the remains of her lunch in the bin. "Alright, I'm going now, see you guys later" Terezi waved and made her way over to Karkat.

"Bye" Nepeta sighed and stalled her lunch as much as possible.

* * *

"Nepetaaaa"

Nepeta froze. _Please don't let it be her, PLEASE don't let it be her... _Nepeta turned around slowly to see Terezi standing there gleaming. Nepeta let out a sigh of relief. "Hi Terezi"**  
**

"Ready to go to class?"

Nepeta nodded and took hold of Terezi's sleeve, guiding her towards the art room. They sat down in their usual spaces, across from Karkat and a boy called Tavros. Nepeta didn't really like Karkat much, but she'd never gotten to talk to him much, so she couldn't really say anything more on that subject. Tavros, dear sweet Tavros, he was going through the same thing as Nepeta was. Being bullied by Vriska, although, Vriska actually LIKED him, so it was kind of a love-hate relationship, with more hate than love. He was very shy, Gamzee had tried repeatedly to make him more confident, but with all the pain Vriska had caused him, there was no turning back.

The teacher walked in, she was an average sized 20-year-old, long light brown hair that she always tied up in a high ponytail, a white paint-stained apron covering her beige sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Skinny black jeans and navy pumps. She wore no make-up apart from some black eye-liner and mascara.

"Right!" She clapped her hands and rubbed them together "Today we will be doing visions" She sat down at her desk positioned at the front of the classroom. "Everyone, rest your head on the table and press slightly on your eyes until you see patterns. Terezi, you don't need to"

Terezi grinned, thankful for being blind. Nepeta rested her head on the table and squezed her eyes shut pressing on her eyelids lightly.

"Think of what makes you happy, when you drift off, what do you see? It can be memories, people, song lyrics, animals, or just random patterns"

Nepeta quickly opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the art classroom, she was back at the forest. She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a long purple dress with laces around the sleeves and neck of the dress. There was a half-moon on her chest, her hat had dissapered and left her messy hair unprotected and vulnerable for the wind to screw around.

"Gamzee!"

"Yeah sis?" Gamzee jumped out of a tree. He was wearing golden trousers with darker spots on them. A golden short-sleeved t-shirt, the same half-moon and same laced edges.

"Gamzee..." Nepeta ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She let her face rest on his stomach as her raven hair covered her. Gamzee stepped back slightly in shock but still hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her neck and gently twirling some of her messy midnight hair around his index finger.

"Sorry" Nepeta mumbled and stepped back, her face red with embarrassment.

"It's chill, my sis needed a hug, that's all"

_You dumb shit._

Nepeta smiled softly and fanned her face with her hand trying to cool herself down.

"So i'm guessing you fell asleep in art?" Gamzee sat down with a grunt and folded his legs.

Nepeta nodded "Guessing you fell asleep in history"

"Who WOULDN'T fall asleep in history? Shit's boring as motherfucking hell"

Nepeta laughed slightly "You're right, i'm dreading Monday"

"Hey, do we even have any classes together?" Gamzee pondered looking up at the sky.

"I think we have English" Nepeta shrugged.

"Hm. I'm sure i've seen you in one of my other classes..."

"Tech?"

"That's it!" Gamzee snapped his fingers "Why didn't I remember that?"

"Because our teacher sucks?" Nepeta giggled.

"He's a right motherfucking creep"

Nepeta nodded "I'm surprised how he even got a job here"

Gamzee smirked and patted the spot next to him. Nepeta narrowed her eyes then hesitantly sat down.

"It looks like a goat" Gamzee pointed at a cloud that slowly drifted by.

"Oh yeah..." Nepeta lay on her back. "That one looks like a cat with two mouths" She laughed.

"Holy shit it does" Gamzee lay on his back as well.

The two cloud-watched together, laughing and smiling at the stupid things the clouds formed for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it had only been a fingersnap.


	8. Chapter 8

SNAP

Nepeta lifted her head to see Karkat frowning at her, his fingers in front of her face. Nepeta sighed "Sorry..."

"You don't even know what you did shut the fuck up and listen to me" Karkat returned to his seat.

"Alright, what is it Karkat?"

"Gamzee just messaged me"

_Shit shit..._

"So? Aren't you two like best friends, shouldn't he message you?" Nepeta tried her best to play cool but she could feel her face flushing.

Karkat narrowed his eyes "Shut up. Anywa-"

"Alright class, you may begin drawing" The teacher smiled the sat back down at her desk.

"I'll message you later" Karkat grumbled.

"Nepeta, can you pass me the colours?"

"Sure" Nepeta pulled the container of paints over to her and Terezi.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HI.

AC: :33 Hi? I'm sitting across the table...

CG: I KNOW. DO YOUR WORK AND REPLY WHEN YOU CAN.

AC: :33 Uhm... Okay then...

CG: AS I SAID. GAMZEE MESSAGED ME.

AC: :33 Continue

Nepeta held her pencil gently in her hand and began to think of what to draw. She couldn't draw her and Gamzee... Or, could she? Nepeta shrugged and began to sketch down some outlines.

CG: HE SAID HE FELL ASLEEP IN HISTORY. AND HE SAW YOU IN HIS DREAM.

AC: :33 And? It's just a dream Karkitty

AC: :33 It's better than Terezi's

CG: THATS A STUPID PET NAME. SHUT UP.

CG: TRUE.

AC: :33 Anyway...

Nepeta sighed and jumped off her chair and made her way to the back of the classroom, she leaned over the sink and looked around for any spare paintbrushes. She spotted some, she picked out a thin brush, a medium brush and a large brush, she also grabbed a few for Terezi, Karkat and Tavros, knowing they wouldn't mind what size brush they got. Nepeta sat back down in her seat and handed out the brushes.

"Thanks Nepeta" Tavros rolled his brush over to him and gave a quick smile before getting to work.

"Thanks Nepeta!" Terezi exclaimed as Nepeta placed her brush into Terezi's open hands.

"Thanks" Karkat grumbled along with a quick "Check your phone"

Nepeta nodded to him and set her brushes in hight before flicking her phone open.

CG: HE ALSO SAID YOU HUGGED HIM. THEN YOU CLOUD WATCHED FOR HOURS.

AC: :33 He's probably just really high, i wouldn't take it as something of a concern

CG: I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD

AC: :33 Thanks?

CG: BE FUCKING GRATEFUL FOR THAT.

AC: :33 I am i am, jeez

CG: SO. DOES THAT MAKE US... LIKE... FRIENDS?

AC: :33 I guess so?

CG: OKAY. COOL. BYE.

AC: :33 By33

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta smiled to herself then began to go over the outlines in black paint.

"What're you drawing?" Karkat leaned over the table.

"Gamzee's dream" Nepeta mumbled concentrating.

"Why?" Karkat raised his eyebrows and scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Why not? I needed inspiration, and it seemed like something fun to draw, the pretty outfits, y'know"

"I guess" Karkat shrugged. "If it's good, can i photocopy it or something?"

Nepeta shot her head up at stared at him. "What"

"What?" He shrugged "It might be interesting"

Nepeta chuckled "Okay Karkitty, but if you want one of my drawings, you can just ask for one"

"Don't call me that in public... and.. thanks" He trailed off at the end.

"Welcome" She muttered and got back to her work, determined to finish before school ended.

"Nepeta" The teacher stood up.

_Great._

"Yes?" Nepeta sighed and looked over at her.

"Come with me please"

Terezi snickered "Have fun!"

"Don't leave me here with them!" Karkat pleaded.

Nepeta quickly stuck her middle finger up at him playfully then followed the teacher outside.

"What is it?" Nepeta tried to sound as polite as possible.

"I've noticed you enjoy art a lot, do you draw at home?"

"Sometimes, I have chalk so I normally draw on my walls, they're pretty bare..."

"I see, do you have any other utensils to draw with?"

"No not really, if I can find some paper lying around I'll draw on that if it's not important"

"Would you like some paints?"

"You don't have to..."

"I know, but i want too, i think you will go far in life if you continue drawing"

Nepeta felt herself blush looked down "Really, you don't need too, i'm fine with my chalk"

The teacher sighed "Well, if you change your mind, you're always welcome"

"Okay" Nepeta opened the door and walked back over to her seat. Karkat's head was on the desk.

"Did you die? Or are you asleep?" Nepeta prodded his head.

"OW. You've got nails you little shit"

"Meh, you're fine" Nepeta sat back down and continued to outline.

"Fuck you"

Nepeta giggled and tried her hardest not to smudge her work. She finished outlining a couple of minutes later and decided to start detailing Gamzee's outfit. It was a strange outfit, golden, bright, totally unlike Gamzee who wore dark colours most of the time, but his bubbly personality made up for all of that. She made sure to get all of the lacing right, a mental image of him in her mind.

_And all that was on her mind right now was..._

* * *

20 minutes had passed and Nepeta's had finished Gamzee's outfit. She sighed happily and took a moment to make sure everything was perfect with his design. Clown make-up, messy hair, golden short-sleeved t-shirt, baggy golden trousers with darker golden spots, golden shoes, lacing, half-moon, gorgeous indigo eyes. There, perfect.

Nepeta moved onto her design remembering to keep the mental image of her dress in her mind at all times.

Another 20 minutes went by and she had finished her design, checked it, now all she had to do was the background.

15 minutes passed and Nepeta had completed her piece of art.

Herself and Gamzee were sitting/lying side by side looking up at the sky pointing out different shapes the clouds made, smiling and laughing.

"Done" Nepeta breathed and leaned back in her seat.

Karkat was staring wide-eyed at her.

"What? Did i do something wrong?" Nepeta began to worry.

"No. That's just... fucking amazing..."

"Oh" Nepeta felt herself blush again "T-thanks..."

"Seriously... Wow... You're making me look bad"

Nepeta laughed softly "Please... Stop"

Karkat sighed and looked down at his work.

"I like that" Nepeta leaned over the table.

"It's shit"

"Just 'cause mine's more detailed than yours, doesn't make yours shit Karkitty, don't compare yours to mine, it's good alright"

Karkat sighed again "I guess so... Thanks"

Nepeta smiled "You're welcome" She took one last look at her work before the end of school bell rung. All the good feelings drained out of her body and reality hit her like a punch in the gut. She still had to face Vriska.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright so, this chapter has violence in it (Beatings) I'm getting into the groove of writing now XD Each chapter will have 1000+ words and a new chapter will be posted every day, maybe 2 a day, please R+R, byee! ^^**

Nepeta shoved her hands in her pockets after saying goodbye to Terezi and Feferi and slowly made her way to the park. Every step she took her heart sank a little more. She dreaded the thought of another beating. She pulled her sleeve up to look at her older bruises and scars. Purple and black splodges had been dotted around her body, along with some long red scars. She quickly pulled her sleeves back down incase someone saw. No one knew, no one knew apart from Nepeta, Vriska and her gang. Their faces had never been shown, Vriska was the only unmasked one there. She could make out 3 male voices and 2 female. Gamzee, Karkat and Eridan would not go, Feferi and Terezi would be suspicious otherwise. Instead they stayed at home and did god knows what. And frankly, Nepeta couldn't give less of a shit about them. She coudln't believe anyone would want to be friends with that cow. Nepeta arrived at the park, luckily, Vriska and her gang weren't there yet, she sat down on a swing and closed her eyes, wanting it to be over already.

10 minutes had passed and Vriska still hadn't arrived, Nepeta checked her phone in case of any change. Nothing. She sighed and got up when suddenly a foot hit her chest and sent her falling to the ground, clumisly hitting her head on the swing.

"Where do you thing YOU'RE going, I 'ain't done with you"

Nepeta looked up to see Vriska smirking, foot on Nepeta's chest. Vriska dug her heel into Nepeta's stomach. Nepeta winced but said nothing. Vriska grabbed her throat and picked her up, she slowly... ever so slowly tightened her grip, leaving Nepeta to struggle and flail. Vriska pushed her arm forward slamming Nepeta into the now broken brick wall. Vriska dropped her and stood back.

"Don't move" Vriska ordered and walked over to join her gang.

Nepeta rubbed her head, tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away as she was a masked figure walking towards her.

"Get up"

Nepeta struggled to her feet, she felt useless, pathetic.

"Over there" He jerked his head to an open part of the park.

Nepeta glared slightly and made her way to where he had said. She shoved her hands in her pockets and watched through her messy hair and the gang began to form a circle around her. Nepeta took quiet shaky breaths but kept her eyes on Vriska. Nepeta was weak, no muscle what so ever, if she could fight back, she would. She had dreamt countless nights where she had beat the shit out of Vriska and her group single-handed. Of cause, they were only dreams. She was taken back as a fist slammed up into her jaw, another in her stomach, another in her jaw, another in her stomach. Nepeta fell backwards and smashed her head on the hard, rocky ground. A foot crashed down onto her face, a few others joined in, kicking Nepeta in her face, neck, stomach and legs. Many more bruises were added, none on her face, they were careful to not put any visible while Nepeta was wearing clothes. She was bleeding from her mouth as it began to roll down her cheek and formed puddles on the floor. A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up, Nepeta let out a grumble as she came face to face with Vriska. Vriska shot her head forward hitting Nepeta between her eyes. Nepeta cursed under her breath and took a step back, and another, and another. She turned to run but something blocked her way. She looked up to see another masked figure grinning down at her. He raised his hand and sent it crashing down onto Nepeta's head, she fell backwards and as she hit the floor, everything turned black.

Nepeta opened her eyes, she was dreaming... She looked around, black, everywhere, black. Nepeta stumbled to her feet, all her bruises and scars, were gone. She was wearing her trademark olive trench coat. She looked around again, a bright white light had appeared. Nepeta's face lit up and she began to run towards it. "Please, let this be over with" Nepeta repeated as she drew near to the light. She jumped and reality hit her. She opened her eyes and looked around, one masked figure was sitting on the bench looking at her.

"You're awake" He stood up and grabbed her, pulling her up also. Her cuts and bruises stung. "I was told to take you home"

"I-I can t-take myself h-home" Nepeta tried her best to say it confidently.

"Whatever. I have to walk the same way" He started to walk out of the park and Nepeta quickly followed.

They didn't make much conversation on the way back to their houses except he apologised and he explained that Vriska was bullying him as well, so if he tried to leave the gang, Vriska would hurt him too. He pulled his mask off and shook his head. Messy black hair covered his face, he waved and began to jog back to his house. Nepeta fumbled around in her bag in search of her keys. She grabbed them and shoved them in the keyhole, eager to get inside. Nepeta made her way into the house and locked the door behind her. She remembered a quick way to get rid of bruises, she opened the cupboard and looked for the ingredients. After about 5 minutes, Nepeta poured the mixture onto her bruises and scars. She hissed in pain as the mixture seeped into an open cut. Nepeta laid her arm out on the table and looked at her phone. She clicked the pesterchum icon to see who was talking to her.

foolOfheart [FO] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

FO: Howdy!

AC: :33 Uhm...

FO: Lovely name you got there! It's me! Cicero!

AC: :33 Oh, hey!

FO: ^^

AC: :33 Who gave you my pesterchum handle?

FO: Gam

AC: :33 God damn it

FO: Do you not want to talk to me? :/

AC: :33 Yeah, but, i kinda want to be alone right now

FO: Oh... Bye I guess

AC: :33 Bye

foolOfhearts [OF] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta rested her head on the table and sighed she looked up to see Gamzee sitting on her kitchen counter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I seriously love you guys so much right now. I woke up this morning and had about 5 new reviews! Seriously though, i love it when you guys review, it's uplifting and gets me in a better mood. So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, also...**

**Special thanks to... **

**Craylor123 For being the first person to post on this story!**

**xcmb97x For making me want to write more XD**

**The Vampire Avatar For posting on nearly every chapter!**

**I love all of you but i had to give these 3 a mention ^^**

* * *

"G-Gamzee?" Nepeta took a shaky breath.

"Sup sis" He raised a hand and waved.

"W-What are you doing here..."

"I can tell you later, but right now, you look scared, hurt, _confused..._" The last word slithered out of his mouth.

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Stop trying to fool me Nepeta, I know you're not fine, it's so obvious"

"Gamzee. I'm. Fine." Nepeta clenched her fists, just wanting him to leave. No matter how much she liked him or wanted to sob into his shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore. However, HE had broken into her house and invaded her privacy, well... that's what Nepeta THOUGHT had happened.

"Sis. Quit lying to me, to yourself"

"I'll do what I like"

"Sis..." Gamzee reached out a hand towards her shoulder.

Nepeta jerked away "Don't touch me..." She muttered under her breath.

Gamzee's raised an eyebrow "Woah. Yesterday you were all up in my business"

That's it.

"Because THEN you're stupid bitch of a girlfriend didn't give me MORE fucking scars I have to lie about YET AGAIN!" Nepeta snapped, her head shot up to face Gamzee, death glaring him.

Gamzee visibly flinched and he looked around the room awkwardly.

Nepeta sighed and looked down "Sorry" She mumbled. "I-I didn't mean i lash out at you like that..."

"It's uh... It's fine" Gamzee steadied a vase that was wobbling on the countertop.

Nepeta sighed and got up, pushing the chair back, she made her way to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. It took her a while to get comfortable, but when she did, she didn't want to move. EVER. She was lay on her side, trench coat covering her completely. Although the cuts and bruises stung when she put pressure on them, she was too tired to bother to do anything. Nepeta closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nepeta awoke with the sound of nearby humming, a gentle hand caressing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see Gamzee sitting at the side of the sofa, humming a gentle tune. Nepeta smiled slightly and propped her elbow up and rested her chin on her palm. He turned to look at her and smiled. They stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful indigo eyes of his. Nepeta could stare into them all day, but that would be weird. She looked away and turned her attention to a very interesting spot on the wall. Gamzee sighed and got up.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Breakfast?" Nepeta echoed.

Gamzee nodded and pointed to the clock.

3:23

"Oh..." Nepeta sat up. "Yes please..."

"Alright" He smiled and started for the kitchen.

"G-Gamzee..."

"Mm?" Gamzee poked his head around the door.

"Thanks..."

Gamzee chuckled "You can repay me by washing up"

Nepeta giggled and jumped off the couch not caring about how much her bones ached, she wanted to help, she wanted to be near someone who cares, she wanted to be near someone who wants to spend time with her, and Gamzee was that someone.

"Alright" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's see what you got..." Gamzee opened the fridge and looked inside, scanning the shelves until he grabbed something and set it down on the counter. He reached in again and pulled out something that looked like bacon. Mmm...

Nepeta sat down at the table, she awkwardly pulled out her phone and flicked through her messages. A single beep emitted from her phone which cause Gamzee to jump, she grinned in apology and clicked on the pesterchum icon.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

AG: Hey. Im talking to you.

AG: Nepeta.

AG: Helloooooooo.

AG: 8NSWER M8!

AG: UGH. Youre useless anyway.

AC: :33 Sorry. Busy

AG: Fin8lly.

AC: :33 I said sorry, alright?

AG: And sorry makes everything 8etter does it?

AC: :33 It sure helps

AG: Anyway...

AG: Did you enjoy our little meet-up?

AC: :33 Thoroughly

AG: Hehe. I knew it.

AC: :33 Yes. I very much enjoy being scarred and bruised

AG: Kinky.

AG: Did he walk you 8ack?

AC: :33 Someone did, yeah

AG: Okay. Good. So, what you up too?

AC: :33 Nothing much, making breakfast

AG: 8reakfast? Its like... tomorrow...

AC: :33 Couldnt sl33p

AG: I see...

AC: :33 Why are you up this early?

AG: Same reason as you, couldnt sleep and couldnt find Gamzee anywhere.

Nepeta laughed a little.

AC: :33 Oh, right

AG: Do you know where he is?

AC: :33 How should I know? He doesnt even like me, yet alone tell me where hes going

AG: True. I dont understand why anyone would like you, 8ut whatever.

AC: :33 Thanks. I f33l really loved

AG: Youre a lowlife piece of shit and we would all 8e 8etter off if you died.

AC: :33 Whatever floats your boat Vriska

AG: Pfft. Why are you even still here?

AC: :33 You talked to me

AG: I meant on this planet, shitstain

AC: :33 If all youre gonna do is insult me, i think im gonna go back to making my food

AG: Whatever. Bye dipshit.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta sighed and rested her head on the table only to be woken up again by a plate prodding her head. She opened an eye to see Gamzee carefully holding a plate infront of her. She sat up and smiled at him. Nodding, he laid the plate on the table infront of her. It wasn't anything special, bacon and scrambled eggs on toast, but god it smelled delicious. He took a seat and began to eat, luckily, he was as hungry as she was, so it didn't matter if she ate like a pig. A very delicate, elegant pig.

They soon finished their food and Nepta let out a happy sigh. She got up and stacked the plates ontop of one another and made her way over to the sink. She ran the tap and stuck her plate under it, washing most of the food off, she grabbed a cloth and began to clean it. Gamzee stood up and gently removed the plate from her hands and wiped it with a dry tea-towl. That's how they stayed for a good 5 minutes, Nepeta washing the dishes and Gamzee drying them. He picked her up so she could place the plates back into the cupboard while he put the knives and forkes back. Nepeta grinned at him.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Nepeta quickly turned to head to look at the staircase and saw a figure descending.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Bluh, I've been busy, sowweee... Whale yeah... BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Tumblr on my profile along with other things ^^  
**

**So yeah... :33**

**Also, xoamandaj's picture is fucking hilarious XD  
**

* * *

"Nepeta... Are you down here?"

"Uhm... Yes Equius..." Nepeta nudged Gamzee "Hide or somethin'!" She whisper yelled. God, what would Equius say if he found Gamzee here...

"What are you doing up so early?" Equius stood in the doorway, scanning the room.

"I was hungry..."

He narrowed his eyes "Uh-huh... Also, I'm doing an early shift, so i'll be gone around 7ish"

"Okay Equius"

"Goodnight" He waved and made his way back up the stairs.

"Is this alright?" Gamzee whispered.

Nepeta looked over to see the clown with a lampshade on his head. "Are you fucking kidding me"

"He didn't see me" Gamzee grinned, putting the lampshade back.

Nepeta sighed "I guess so..."

Gamzee looked at his phone and sighed "I better get goin' sis"

"Alright, see you at school maybe?"

"If you decide to show up, sure" He smirked and exited her house, gently closing the door behind him.

Nepeta smiled and made her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] and gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AC: :33 alright ladies!

AC: :33 i have a job fur you!

CC: Sounds fun!

GC: WH4T H4V3 YOU GOT 1N M1ND?

AC :33 alright! so you know vriska and gamz33?

CC: Yes...

AC: :33 WHALE, help me think of a way of breaking them up

CC: PUN!

GC: S3R1OUSLY?

AC: :33 yep!

GC: OK4Y. SH3 H1T M3 TH3 OTH3R D4Y, SO 1LL GL4DLY H3LP YOU

CC: 38O DID S)(-E R-E-ELY?!

GC: Y3P

CC: WOW! W)(AT A J-ERK!

AC: :33 i tried to tell you guys...

CC: Sorry Nepeta. 38(

GC: W3 SHOULD H4V3 L1STN3D

AC: :33 its alright, anyway, plans...

CC: )(mmm... )(ow about we tell Gamzee of all the horrible things s)(es been doing!

GC: TOO 34SY

GC: HOW 4BOUT. W3 G3T G4MZ33 TO S33 FOR H1MS3LF

AC: :33 terezi youre a genius!

GC: 1 KNOW

CC: O)( CLAM! I have to go guys, sea you at school!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] left the chat

GC: 1 B3TT3R GO TOO N3P3T4. W3LL T4LK MOR3 4T SCHOOL! :]

AC: :33 by33!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] left the chat

arsenicCatnip [AC] closed the chat

Nepeta grinned and put her phone away. Standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the house.

* * *

"NEPETA!" Feferi greeted her with a hug, Terezi grinning behind her.

"Hey guys" She smiled at them.

"We have THE BEST idea to break you know who up!"

"What's Voldermort gotta do with this?" Terezi raised an eyebrow. "Oh..."

Feferi rolled her eyes, grinning. "Anywhale..."

"Go ahead, i'm all ears" Nepeta sat down at her desk.

"Whale... What if you somehow get Vriska to chase you with her gang while we 'accidently' walk Gamzee over to you guys?"

Nepeta nodded slowly "I think that might actually work"

"Well duh" Terezi sat on Nepeta's desk "Of COURSE it's gonna work, WE'RE helping"

"Yes, oh almighty friends, how can i ever repay you"

"Oh, Nepeta, you don't have t-"

"Sarcasm" Terezi patted Feferi's shoulder.

"Oh... I knew that" She sighed.

"See you guys later" Nepeta laughed.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vriska screamed after Nepeta as she ran after her.

Nepeta nearly tripped over her own feet running downhill back to her house. Grinning she jumped doing a commando roll, outrunning Vriska even more.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" More people joined in the chase, 2 either side of Nepeta.

Oh.

_Oh._

This wasn't meant to happen.

Nepeta swerved left, crashing into one of her chasers, sending them falling down the hill. Vriska, hot on her tail, reached out to grab her. Nepeta quickly dodged so instead, she grabbed her teamate.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gamzee asked, being dragged along by Feferi and Terezi.

"Just for a walk"

"We haven't hung out in AGES Gamzee" Feferi smiled sweetly.

The faint sound of screaming and footsteps could be heard. Terezi winked to Feferi and they walked faster.

* * *

"Gotcha" Vriska whispered in Nepeta's ear as she tackled her to the floor.

Nepeta let out a squeak of protest and flailed underneath Vriska's heavy boot.

"Y'think you can just waltz into my life and ruin it? You though wrong bitch!" Vriska slammed her foot down on Nepeta's chest. "I run this school ME. Not YOU. ME!" Another. And another, and another.

"Just what the glub do you think you're doing?" Feferi stood infront of Nepeta, glaring at Vriska.

"Pfft. Leave it fish-girl, she's mine to deal with" Vriska spat.

"I think you should get the motherfuck away from her" Gamzee towered above Vriska.

"Hey Gamzeeeeeeee" Vriska smiled sweetly at him. "Just taking care of the cat-girl over here"

Gamzee said nothing, simply raised his hand.

And hit her.


	12. Chapter 12

Vriska fell back, face smashing down on the cold hard floor.

Nepeta looked up at Gamzee, eye's watering.

He picked her up and held her close "It's fine sis... Big bad wolf's gone."

Nepeta wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or herself.

Nepeta nodded and breathed in, trying to hold back her tears. Was this it? Was the torture, the pain, the scars, the bruises... Was it all over?

Not without a fight.

Vriska stood up, eye bleeding, she took a step towards Nepeta before falling down, grasping her hair with both hands.

"I give up! I'm done! You... win..."

Or maybe not.

"W-what?" Nepeta turned around to face the other girl.

Vriska sighed "Okay, acts over, time to tell the truth... I'm jealous okay? Jealous because even though you have less than 8 friends, they all love you can care for you. They respect you, not like my 'friends'" She huffed and looked away. "They only respect me because they're _scared _of me. And I HATE it. I want to be loved, I want to be cared for... but I guess it's all too late now..." Vriska looked at the floor. "My reputations... kind of clouded with dirt."

Nepeta felt sorry for her. She pittied the other girl.

"Vriska... If you would let me... I would be your friend..."

Vriska looked up. "R-Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No, I want to be your friend" Nepeta looked her in the eye.

Vriska nodded. "Alright then... friend" She smiled.

"Friend" Nepeta smiled back.

"Nepeta... I think you should come and see this..." Feferi ran up, eye's watering. She nodded to them both and ran off to Nepeta's house.

Nepeta and Vriska exchanged a glance before running off after Feferi.

* * *

Gamzee stood over Equius, both males bleeding. Equius held up a hand to Gamzee then went limp. Gamzee shook his head "No, bro, come on, BRO!" He shook the body of the once alive form of Equius Zahhak. Now dead in his arms. Terezi at his side, gently patting his back.

"It's alright Gamzee... It wasn't your fault..."

"I wasn't... fast enough" He shook his head.

Feferi stood at the top of the driveway Nepeta and Vriska at her sides.

"WHAT?!" Nepeta pushed Gamzee out the way and examined her brother.

"Equius... Wake up... Please..?"

"Sis.. he's gone..."

"What happened?" She sobbed into her brothers blood-stained hair.

"He was on his way home and the car pulled out, the driver, obviously drunk, didn't see him and..."

Nepeta nodded slowly "I- I'm sorry Equius... I love you..." She let go and watched as police officers and others lifted her brother up and wheeled him into an ambulance.

Gamzee wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close. "Sis, I know I can't do much, but I can be your hero..."

* * *

**5 years later**

"Gamz, can you get the door?" Nepeta called from across the house.

"Sure thing" Gamzee jogged over and swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!" The three girls cheered as they held up a cake.

Gamzee grinned "Come inside ladies, Nep's in the other room if you wanna see her"

They smiled and poured into the living room, smothering Nepeta and laughing to each other.

"Feferi! Terezi! Vriska! I missed you guys so much!" Nepeta held them close.

"We missed you too!" Feferi sang holding out a present to Nepeta. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Nepeta sighed happily and carefully unwrapped her gift, inside was a glass bowl. Nepeta raised an eyebrow and took it out. There was a small goldfish inside.

Feferi pointed to a packet at the bottom on the box. Nepeta nodded and picked it up. She tore it open and sprinkled some of the contents inside.

Feferi scrambled to her feet and switched the light off.

They all gasped as the goldfish began to glow.

"Cool huh? My boyfriend's awesome with this kind of stuff!"

"Here, open mine" Terezi placed a box on Nepeta's lap as Feferi switched the lights back on.

"It's from me and her" Vriska pointed out.

Nepeta grinned opened Terezi and Vriska's gift. Inside was a pair of bright red converse and 8 blue dice.

"Those of my lucky dice" Vriska smiled. "I've had them since I was 2, and they've always brought me good luck, so, I want you to have them, for being so nice to me when no one else was..."

Nepeta awkwardly side hugged Vriska and thanked them both for their gifts.

"One sec sis" Gamzee grinned and hopped out fo the room.

They all looked to each other in confusion and continued talking.

Gamzee poked his head around the door and nodded to Vriska, who jumped up, pulling Nepeta up with her.

"Ring..." He muttered as Vriska pulled out a small blue case from her jacket.

"Nepeta Leijon..." He started as he took the case from Vriska.

"You, are my life, my love, my everything. I want to show you how much I care for you" He knelt down on one knee. "So would you, Nepeta Leijon, be my wife?" He smiled hopefully up at her.

Nepeta gasped and covered her mouth with her hands nodding quickly "Yes yes yes"

Gamzee sighed happily and slid the ring onto her finger, holding her close.

"Happy birthday sweetie"

"My hero..."


	13. Bonus chapter

Alright. Hello everyone, I know I've been really inactive lately... mostly because i have had no ideas at all

But how would you guys feel about a squeal to this?

Like, you'll have to give me ideas, but would that be good?


	14. Bonus chapter 2

If I did do a squeal, it would explain everything in more detail. I've seen that people think the ending is rushed. So I would explain it in more detail.

I only rushed it because I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys, with school and all, if i didn't, it would be weeks, maybe months before I got a chapter out :/

Yeah, yeah, anyway. Ill see what happens and if my brain decides to work, id love to continue this story


End file.
